Many display mechanisms of a jumping type are known in the art. Typically, these display mechanisms are arranged on the bottom plate of the corresponding timepiece movement and comprise a display mobile, a driving star wheel, and a jumper, making it possible to define stable positions of the driving star wheel, all these elements being borne directly by the bottom plate. An example of such a mechanism is disclosed in the patent application EP 1 406 131 A1.
Furthermore, it is common practice to provide an additional correction mechanism for adjusting the value of the information displayed, often by pressure from a user on a corrector.
However, it should be noted that the assembly of all these elements is difficult and sometimes requires alterations to certain elements to guarantee the correct operation of the mechanism.